


Beautiful Stranger

by timberwolf



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolf/pseuds/timberwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to his local bar in search of a one night stand only to be bombarded by an impossibly beautiful stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

 

Stiles walked into the bar, not entirely sure what his endgame was. The only thing he _was_ sure of at the present moment was that the man at the end of the bar was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  He was 6 feet of large beautifully sculpted mustle, stubble like a shadow on his face, amazing cheekbones, and  _fuck_  beautiful green eyes, Stiles figured that if happiness was a color it would be the crisp clear green of those eyes. Stiles wondered to himself when he had gotten close enough to see his eyes when he realized he had made it all the way across the room without realizing it, like some kind of magnetic force had pulled him there. He shook his head, trying to knock some kind of sense back into himself. He sat down a safe three bar stools away from the handsome stranger. He ordered a beer and prayed that the man hadn't noticed Stiles eyefucking him as he walked in.

 

Stiles had come that night because he was lonely or horny, whatever you wanted to call it and if he truly believed that he stood a chance he would already be eagerly hitting on the man at the end of the bar, but stiles guessed that he got hit on all too often, probably too accustomed to all the basic pick up lines, those of course being the only ones Stiles had in his arsenal, he searched for a new target. 

 

Wherever he looked there were desperate men, men probably as horny as he was, and an hour ago any of them would have been perfectly fine, but after seeing the man from before anyone else seemed boring, his mind kept drifting, thinking about those beautiful muscles and god how he wanted to run his hands all over them, stare into those beautiful green eyes, getting fucked mercilessly, maybe against a wall, on the floor, he honestly didn't care where it happened but he knew that with all of these images in his head, no one else would be good enough. 

 

Stiles ran for the bathroom, he had yet to decide whether or not to just splash cold water on his face to calm himself down, or to "release his pent up energy" in one of the stalls. He didn't have to think about it long, however, because just as he made it into the bathroom he heard the door fly open behind him. 

 

"Who do you think you are walking in here and practically fucking me with your eyes but not making a move? And then checking out just about every other guy in here?" The man from the bar stalked up to Stiles until his face was only inches from his. "Is that your idea of a fun friday night?" He growled "Driving me crazy?"

 

Stiles just stood there, unable to speak, until he finally realized that the man was waiting for him to answer. "M-me?" he stammered  _great, well done_ he thought to himself. 

 

"I don't see any other teases in here do you?" He said, stepping in closer.

 

Stiles finally came to his senses, realizing that this _was_ actually happening to him, stepping forward as well until he could feel the man's hot ragged breath on his face, "Maybe you should teach me a lesson then." 

 

The man smirked, grabbing stiles and pushing him up against the bathroom wall, "I just might have to." he smiled, yanking Stiles' collar out of the way and running his tongue up the length of his neck, nipping and kissing along it, moaning. 

 

"Oh f-fuck" Stiles groaned, his hips stuttering. Stiles reached his hand down, rubbing the man's crotch "What's your name, I can't keep calling you 'stupidly handsome stranger' in my head" Stiles smiled

 

Derek lifted his head from where he had been sucking on Stiles' shoulder, leaning in close and whispering his name into Stiles' ear like it was a secret " _Derek"_  

 

Stiles moved his head around, catching Derek's mouth with his, they kissed hot and passionate and Stiles murmered his name back "Stiles". 

 

"Mmm I really want to fuck you Stiles." Derek murmered, grinding his hips harder against him and causing a whine to escape from Stiles.

 

"I would totally be okay with that, and not that being pressed up against this wall isnt extremely hot, maybe we should move to somewhere a little more private?" Stiles whispered

 

"Mm my car's outside" Stiles quivered at the idea of having hot steamy sex with a beautiful stranger in what he could only guess was a beautiful car.

 

And he was right, "Fuck this is the most beautiful car I have ever seen." He practically shouted breaking out of Derek's grasp and running a hand along the sleek black camaro. 

 

"Shut up and get in the car." Derek growled, slapping Stiles' ass and making him jump. Stiles of course obeyed immediatley, scrambling into the back seat of the Camaro, and laying on his back. Derek climbed in after him, leaning over the front seat and retrieving a condom and lube from the glove compartment. 

 

"Oh fuck we're really gonna do this ok go ahead." Stiles whined, mentally preparing himself for what was probably going to be the best sex of his life. 

 

They both undressed quickly, hurrying to get all of the stubborn clothing out of their way. Stiles watched as Derek rolled down the waistband of his underwear, his giant erection bursting free from the confining underwear, Stiles whimpered, eager to have Derek inside of him, he spread his legs out as far as he could in the small backseat, watching as Derek started to prep his fingers with lube, "Fuck no, I can't wait, I can take it, no prepping.. please." Stiles begged, watching Derek's eyes go dark with lust, he slicked up his dick, rolling the condom on slowly as if to torment Stiles and then finally lowered himself down, massaging the inside of Stiles' thighs and dipped the tip of his cock into Stiles' hole, Stiles cried out "Fuck you! If this is payback for earlier it is completely unfair."

 

Derek laughed thrusting deeply into Stiles and dropping down to his forearms so that his face was closer to Stiles', giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I thought I was teaching you a lesson?" Stiles whined, not sure which he felt more, the pleasure, or the pain of being stretched open too wide, Derek started to move, keeping eye contact with Stiles and taking breaks to dip down and nip at his throat, Derek fucked him slow and mercilessly until Stiles couldn't take it anymore, "If you dont fuck me harder I swear to Go-" Derek picked up his pace incredibly, thrusting in and out of Stiles, his head hitting the door of the car and leaving Stiles unable to speak. Stiles choked out a moan and reached in between them to touch himself as Derek grabbed Stiles' hips, steadying him. Stiles' knew that he would be ridiculously sore tomorrow but he didn't care. He grabbed his cock, running his hands up and down the length of it and rubbing his thumb into his favorite spots, Stiles knew he was close and he looked up to see that Derek was as well, his jaw clenched and his eyelids heavy, Derek sat up, putting one hand on the roof of the car and and thrusting his head back, Stiles rolled his hips up and Derek let out a loud moan, Stiles' eyes traced up and down Derek's beautiful torso, watched as his stomach clenched and unclenched, his chest rising and falling with Derek's stuttering breaths, Stiles yelled out as his orgasm blew through him, his eyes rolled back into his head and warmth spread all over his body, Derek came soon after with a loud groan, collapsing onto Stiles and pulling out, Stiles' come still spread all over his stomach. They laid there for awhile, listening to each other attempting to steady their breath. Derek kissed him, and reached down for his shirt to clean both of them off.

 

Stiles was the first to break the silence "Fuck that was amazing, thanks for that." Stiles smiled, looking up at Derek.

 

Derek smirked and kissed him, "Any time." He whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or make requests
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://laheyismylover.tumblr.com/


End file.
